When There Was Me And You
by Screw Prince Charming
Summary: When Kagome and InuYasha have another fight, Kagome feels unwanted in the fuedal era and goes home. She can't vent to her friends, so she goes to a karaoke bar. What's going on in Kagome's heart? Well, read and find out!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I DO NOT OWN "WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU" FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. It's sad, but true.

Warning: InuYasha is _extremely_ OOC.

Summary: When Kagome and InuYasha have _another _fight, Kagome feels unwanted in the feudal era and goes home. She can't vent to her friends, so she goes to the karaoke bar. What is going on in Kagome's heart? Well, read and find out!

**When There Was Me And You**

"SIT!"

Kagome's voice echoed throughout the woods as the irritated teenager ran away from the now smushed half-demon. InuYasha had compared her to Kikyo again making her feel worse than dirt. He had hinted at Kagome that he could go and get Kikyo to find the shards so that he wouldn't need her anymore. That had hurt. That had hurt a lot.

"That jerk." Kagome muttered to herself as she jumped through the well to her own time, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Back in the forest, our favorite half-demon was attempting to stand after hitting the ground hard. 'I'm such an idiot.' InuYasha thought, 'I really let that get out of hand, and why the hell did I bring up Kikyo? I don't even love her anymore. And now Kagome's pissed, so what should I do?' He thought about this for a moment before deciding to go after her and make her come back before the others found out what had happened.

When he came out of the well, InuYasha was assaulted by the smells of Kagome's time. The air was so polluted, InuYasha could barely focus, but he could still make out the scent of Kagome's tears, long since gone. 'Shit, I made her cry' he thought. But when InuYasha sniffed toward the house, he could tell that Kagome wasn't there, that she had gone south. He followed her scent for several blocks and then came across a bar where there was a large sign that read "Karaoke Night", only InuYasha couldn't read. He held his head high and entered the strange building to search for Kagome.

He didn't have to look far. Kagome was standing on a small stage towards the back of the room with a microphone in her small hands. She was dressed casually in jeans and a light blue ¾ length sleeved shirt. To InuYasha she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. An angel who had fell from heaven. He was shaken from his daydreaming when Kagome started to speak.

"Hi, everybody. My name is Kagome Higurashi and tonight I will be singing a song dedicated to the most, immature, stupid, stubborn man I know. The man I love for some unseeable reason." A few people in the crowd snickered and InuYasha wanted nothing more than to kill them, but stopped himself as Kagome continued. So here's to you…InuYasha." InuYasha's jaw dropped to the floor.

" It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here when all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracle could happen?

'Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confuse my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled you made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-bes

And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star just don't come true

'Cause now even I can tell

That I confuse my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that I could be so blind

I like you were floating while I was falling

And I didn't mind

Because I liked the view

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you"

Kagome stepped down off the stage and left through the back exit door. InuYasha was too stunned from what he'd just heard to even speak. But when he finally noticed that Kagome had left, he followed her out the back, still wondering what the hell he was going to do. Ignore this whole thing, or tell Kagome that he loved her too.

He found Kagome at the park near her home, sitting on one of the stone benches.

"Hey." InuYasha said, standing behind her. Kagome spun around, startled.

"Oh, hi InuYasha." He sat down next to her and neither one said a word for a moment.

"You know, you sing really well." InuYasha said.

"What?! You heard that?!" Kagome asked, horrified.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry that I hurt you. Kagome, I'll always need you and…" InuYasha wasn't sure if he was able to say it or not, "And… Kagome, I love you."

Kagome was speechless from the sheer impossibility of his words. Did she hear him correctly? Could he possibly feel the same way for her as she did for him? Kagome didn't know what to do, so she did the unthinkable.

She kissed him sweetly on the lips for what she intended to be a brief second. But, InuYasha had other plans. When Kagome was about to pull away, InuYasha brought a clawed hand to her face and kissed her harder. On their own accord, Kagome's arms wrapped around InuYasha's neck, pulling herself closer to him. They both tried to express every emotion that they had in that one kiss, showing the other how strongly they felt.

When they finally broke apart for air, Kagome was blushing seven shades of red. InuYasha himself had turned slightly pink which made Kagome laugh, a silver sound that melted InuYasha's heart each time he heard it.

"We should probably be getting back to your time. The others might be worried." She said.

"Feh." Was his only reply. This worried Kagome slightly, but then she felt InuYasha's arm wrap around her waist as they walked. They were both smiling as they jumped through the well together and returned to the time where they both belonged. The world where they would soon start their life together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crappy ending, I know. But this is my first try and I'm learning so I hope my next fanfic will be better. With men like InuYasha, who needs Prince Charming?


End file.
